disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Mateolivia
Mateolivia is the pairing of [[Mateo Arias|'Mateo' Arias]] and [[Olivia Holt|O'livia' Holt]] .They are good friends and can be seen tweeting each other a lot. Mateolivia Moments *'In this tweet Mateo tells everyone to go look at Olivia's dream magazine covers and photos he tells his followers that Olivia his girl is doing big. Olivia thanks him and congrats him on his verification as seen here ' *'Olivia ran into Mateo at ChickFilA and spent time with him all day as seen here ' *'Olivia and her friend Bailey clicked a picture stealing Mateo's pose which Olivia taught her and Bailey gives a shout out to Mateo on twitter with the picture as seen here .Mateo loves the picture and says they are beast as seen here Olivia tells him that they will be rapping to the east, she then says she loves both of them as seen here ' *'Olivia hacks Mateo's twitter account as seen here he also adds Olivia is awesome' *'Olivia tweets saying she had a great time on set. She also thanks Dylan and Mateo for an awesome new background on her phone as seen here Mateo says you're welcome back and makes her admit its a good picture as seen here ' *'In this tweet Mateo tweets saying Olivia is amazingly awesome. ' *'In this tweet Olivia talks about a cute boy name sebastian who gives her loads of hugs and Mateo teases her saying that boy secretly wanted to hug Olivia as seen here Olivia says he was so cute and she is gonna get a I love you olive from him tomorrow as seen here Mateo says he will freak because that boy is hard to break as seen here and Olivia says she got three hugs from him and is trippin as seen here Mateo says she's always trippin and should try her balance band again as seen here. Olivia then says she is not gonna wear it cuz she got a concussion as seen here ' *'Olivia thinks Mateo is Awesome as seen here ' *'Olivia and Mateo do a radio disney show together as seen here ' *'Dylan vandalises the school room as seen here Mateo says he's gonna start killing people as seen here and Olivia teases him and says he's gonna love his new desk as seen here ' *[http://twitter.com/#!/OfficialMateo/status/77523225206206464 In this tweet ']'Dylan and Olivia go to Universal studios with a friend.Mateo feels left out and Olivia wishes Mateo could be there as seen here Mateo tells her only three more days and he will try to survive, he says he misses her and can't wait to get back.Olivia says she can't wait for him to get home as well and says thank goodness he didn't die on the jet ski as seen here *'Mateo talks about doing school over FaceTime and Olivia tells Mateo to say hi from her. Mateo says he will and also says he has a funny story to tell Olivia and Olivia says she's got a bad story to tell Mateo as seen here and here ' *'Olivia tweets about a fun day at school with Mateo and Mateo says it was fun too and he tells her to have a safe trip and he is already missing her as seen here ' *'In this tweet Olivia says she misses Mateo and she asks him to be on his phone 24/7 because she will call him because she is getting her phone back.Mateo tells her never to get her phone taken away otherwise he's gonna kill people and he also tells her he'll be waiting for her call and he also mentions he loves her as seen here' *'In this tweet A girl called Jordyn Woods a close friend of Mateo and Olivia tweet about watching Kickin it. Olivia then tweets back saying she's Mateo and her's number 1 fan and Olivia misses Jordyn then Jordyn tweets back saying she's coming to the set tomorrow Mateo tweets saying she should come Olivia misses her but he misses her more then Olivia tweets yelling at Mateo saying she misses Jordyn more not him then Mateo tweets back saying she doesn't miss him as much as he's missing her then Jordyn tweets saying she's coming tomorrow and asks what time she should come Olivia gets tweets back getting excited and Mateo tweets her telling her to come anytime she wants ' *'In this tweet Mateo sends Olivia a get well soon tweet Olivia then tweets back saying thanks Teo' *'In this tweet Oliva sends a happy birthday tweet to Mateo. She says he rocks and she loves him' *'In this tweet Hollywood ChickFilA thanks Mateo and Olivia for their support' *'Olivia and Mateo attend Cars 2 After Party together as seen in this video' *'In this video Olivia and Mateo share a funny moment on Kickin it. Mateo mentioned his about scaring Olivia.' *'In this tweet Mateo tweeted about ChickFilA and how everyone was going to the new one and he was jealous about it Olivia tweeted back agreeing with him no joke then Mateo tweeted saying he doesn't joke about ChickFilA and Olivia should know that. He also suggested him and Olivia should go and eat more chicken Olivia tweets agreeing with him.' *'Mateo tweets telling everyone to go verify Olivia. Olivia thanks him.' *'In this video Mateo and Olivia are seen sitting together doing an interview with KTLA and arm wrestling.' *'In this tweet Jordyn is jealous of Mateo and Moises because they met her favorite idol.too and Mateo tells them not to be jealous she's one of the best singers ever as seen here Olivia then says that Jordyn and herself are very jealous and she agrees that she is the best singer ever as seen here ' *'Olivia goes to ChickFilA and Mateo is very jealous about it as seen here . Olivia then tells Mateo it was soooooo good just to get on his nerves as seen here ' *'Olivia's friend tweets about olivia making a mistake of writing teammater and accidently puts teammateo and Mateo tells Olivia and her friend that they are crazy as seen here . Olivia then tweets back saying its embarassing but of course it would happened as seen here ' *'Olivia tells everyone to go follow Mateo her homie who finally got a twitter as seen here ' *'Mateo tweets saying he was so glad he stayed up.Olivia said she was so glad she stayed up as well and also says see you in heaven to him as seen here ' *'Mateo said he finished his driver's ed test with his companion Olivia and he said if it wasn't for hia best companion he would have killed himself.Olivia then says if it wasn't for her awesome companion she would have never got the answer as seen here ' *'Mateo spent time with his kickin it family and had the time of his lives as seen here ' *'In this tweet It is said Mateo, Dylan and Leo scared her on set.' *'Olivia and Mateo attended a friend of Olivia's birthday party as seen here ' *'A friend of Olivia named Eleanor is a huge Mateolivia fan and tweets a picture of Mateo and Olivia adding Young Love ;) in the end ' *'Mateo tweets a picture of him in ChickFilA as seen here Olivia says she's totally jealous as seen here she then asks how many times he's been to ChickFilA. Mateo says he's been in there 5 times in 4 days and they close on sundays as seen here ' *'Olivia said she only went once and she atleast got some as seen here ' *'Olivia and Mateo had a hilarious run thru as seen here ' *'Olivia tweeted a picture of Mateo and Dylan and herself on set wearing white jeans, looking fine as seen here ' *'Olivia and Mateo went to see Limitless the movie but Olivia got paranoid a lot as seen here and Olivia totally flipped out but Mateo said she is BA( Born Again) and they love her as seen here ' *'Olivia says that Mateo is officially BA too as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets a picture of a crepe she ate as seen here and Mateo tells her she's disappointed as seen here Olivia defends herself saying there were strawberries and bananas in it as seen here ' *'Olivia tells the interviewer in this video that Mateo nails the Donkey Kick every time, and he high-fives her saying "That's why I love you!" :)' ' ' Category:Real life ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Friendships with Mateo Arias Category:Friendships with Olivia Holt Category:Off screen Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Cast